Iditarod
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full summary inside! Rated T for safety! Limp!Sick!Sam Awesome!Caring!Protective!Dean, Castiel, and Bobby
1. Meet Father Time

**A/N: Helloooooooooooooo my Imperial Storm Army and new padawans to the Dark Side! Raise those lightsabers as we take down the Rebel Base with this new story! Yup I said it! New story! Whoo! This isn't on my profile for a few reasons, one: It was a spur of the moment thing, two: I'm watching my all time favorite movie Balto. This crazy inspiration also came about after remembering I follow the Iditarod. So mixing all that together, I got this! So without further ado, IT'S TIME FOR BATTLE!**

**Summary: Sam, Dean, Cas, and Bobby are transported to Nome, Alaska in 1925! Wha? How'd they get there? How will they get home? And why are Dean and Cas wolves? While they're there Sam thinks he's coming down with something, then when they finally find the way home, he falls victim to diphtheria! Not good! It's up to Dean and Cas to go get the medicine and bring it back to Nome in time! Can they do it? Based on a childhood favorite movie, Balto! Why am I asking you this? Let's go see!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames will be used to make s'mores! Yummy!**

**Meet Father Time**

Sam, Dean, and Bobby trudged into the old house and plopped down on the furniture. They had just gotten back from a difficult hunt. It started out as a simple salt and burn when a wendigo decided to make an appearence and tried to take a bite out of Sammy, but thankfully Dean got him in time and stopped the bastard. Once the wendigo was taken care of, they finished the salt and burn and just decided that home was a good idea.

Bobby looked over at his boys and smiled. Sammy was conked out with his head pillowed in Deans lap as Dean lightly stroked his hair, watching the news. There was nothing else on and they sometimes watched to see if word of any of their cases ever popped up. They rarely did but you never know. News crews are getting more nosey everyday. Oh well. Reporters have to eat to they guessed.

The soft fluttering of wings told them Cas was here. He didn't say anything, just sat down and watched the news with Dean as Sam sawed logs. Bobby chuckled and started writing in an old book. He kept records of hunts and salt and burns. Just in case. They didn't notice the presence in the room, until Sammy bolted up right.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean asked concerned.

Sam ignored him and scanned the room until his eyes landed on the figure hiding in the shadows. Sam drew out his gun and aimed it in the direction of the figure. Dean and Bobby did the same and Cas stood in fighting stance.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sammy asked.

The figure stepped out and revealed himself. He was old looking person hold an hour glass in one hand and a staff in the other.

"I am Father Time." He introduced.

"Father Time?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. Father Time. Samuel Thomas Winchester. I have come to send you and your family on a mission. History is about to repeat itself and I need your help to stop it." Father Time said.

"How do we do that? And is not dangerous to tamper with time?" Castiel asked.

"Ah, little Castiel! How you've grown! And yes it's dangerous but so is history repeating itself. So please." Father Time said.

"We'll help, but what do we have to do?" Dean asked.

"You'll figure it out when you get there. Now sleep." Father Time said. He raised his staff and tapped the floor with it. When he did, the Hunters and Angel fell to sleep. "Good luck, and be careful. One of you may not survive."

Nome, Alaksa 1925

The Hunters and Angel groaned awake. They opened their eyes and looked around at the frozen tundra before them.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"Hell if I knew. But if I had to guess, I'd say we're in Alaska." Bobby said.

"Alaska!" Dean howled.

Sam and Bobby looked at Dean and Cas and gasped! They were wolves!

"Dean, Cas. Do you guys feel okay?" Sam asked.

"Yes, why? Is something wrong?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah. You're wovles." Bobby said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Look at your hands, or rather your your paws." Sammy said.

Dean and Castiel looked at their 'hands' and gasped and then at each other and howled.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!" Dean growled.

"Don't know. Maybe Father Time changed you before we left." Bobby said.

"But why?" Castiel asked. He looked over at Sam concered when he coughed. "Sam. Are you well?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah. I'm fine." The others didn't look convinced so he quickly changed the subject. "Maybe wolves are suppose to be apart of our 'mission' but why you two?"

That him and the others puzzled. Why were Dean and Castiel wolves and why the sudden coughing fit? Sammy was fine earlier. Their thoughts were brought to a halt when another coughing fit claimed the youngest of the family.

Bobby patted the young Hunters back until the fit stopped. Dean growled. He was angry! First he was turn into wolf and sent to a frozen island! And Sam was probably coming down with something and he couldn't take care of him.

"I'm fine. Not used to the weather here." Sam said.

The others snorted but rolled with it.

"Let's head into town and see if we can find a warm place to stay until we get things figured out." Bobby said.

The others agreed and trekked to the tiny town. They asked the general store owner if there was hotel or place they could stay for the time being. He pointed them to the hotel across the street. They thanked him and headed across. Since Nome hadn't been getting any visitors lately the owner let the family stay for free. They headed upstairs to find their room was stocked and Father Time had left Sammy and Bobby clothes that were apporpriate to wear for Alaskas weather and conditons, and Dean and Castiel had collars, tags, and documents saying what breed of dog they were. Father Time was smart. Sure there are wolves in Alaska but having one as a pet especially in a small town like Nome, would raise questions and probably end with Dean and Cas being killed or taken away from them. So as far as anyone knew Dean was a large Malamute/German Shepard mix, while Cas was a large Husky/German Shepard mix.

After going through everything and grabbing a bite to eat, they walked around town and talked to the locals. Tomorrow a race was taking place to see which dog is fast enough to compete in a race from Nome to Nenana.

After their exploration, they turned in for the night. Bobby taking the bed closet to the door like Dean does, and Castiel laid in front of the door wanting to be the first line of defense. About 20 minutes later Sammy came out of the bathroom towling off his hair then settling in bed.

"Good night guys." He yawned.

"Good night." The others echoed.

Once Sam, Bobby and Cas where asleep Dean scanned the room for danger. Finding nothing he settled onto his little brothers bed. He noticed Sammy shivering and he began to whine quietly. Dean sighed. Sammy was having a nightmare. He curled around his brother protectively. Dean smiled when Sam snuggled into him. He was finally able to drift to sleep.

**Whoo! For a spur of the moment type thing, I think it turned out okay! **

**Until Next Time! I can feel it, calling in the air tonight! Oh lord!**


	2. Time is weird

**A/N: Goooooooood Evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry guys I meant to have this up last night but I got caught up in something and took all the time I had. I apologize. The other stories will be updated later in the week just working somethings out. Thank you to those who favorited and added. Special thanks to SnarryMoreidLover and DijinnAtwood for reviewing! You guys make me smile :)! Anywho! When we last saw our heroes they were transported to Nome Alaska 1925 where they have to keep history from repeating itself in the future. Also our baby, Sammy has developed a cough. Is coming down with a cold? Or something more serious? Let's go see! **

**SnarryMoreidLover-No character death. I can't bring myself to kill my favorite characters! It'd make me sad and I'd have to eat my weight in ice cream to make better! Lol!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame Cas...he was very distracting today...**

**Time is weird**

Dean awoke to his brother hacking up his lungs. He sighed. How the hell was he suppose to take care of his Sammy when he was stuck in a wolfs body?! He hated this. He looked up to see Bobby bringing Sam some water to soothe his throat.

"Sam. Come on boy." Bobby said softly. He smirked when Sam mumbled something he couldn't understand and blinked open his eyes. "Here son. For yer throat."

Sam nodded and took the glass of water and sipped it slowly. Once he was done and his throat felt slightly better he patted Dean on the head and grabbed clean clothes. He went to bathroom to shower hoping the hot spray would soothe his aching muscles. He didn't get it. First yesterday he had cough, now his throat felt it was on fire! He felt fine yesterday. He shrugged to himself and finished up.

"After breakfast I'm going to do a little research and see what we should be looking for and such." Sam said.

"Sammy I think you should you just stay in bed today." Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes. He secretly loved it when his brother was over protective. It meant he still cared after everything, but other times it was smothering.

"Dean I'm fine. It could just be my allergies. It's summer back home but winter here. Alaska has really short summers so yes it's already winter here, and my allergies are probably just reacting to the change. But if you're so worried you can come to town with me." Sam said.

"Alright. That I can deal." Dean said.

"Alright while you boys are out, Cas you can come with me to talk to some of the locals and get supplies." Bobby said.

"Very well." Castiel said.

"Now remember you're wolves pretending to be dogs, so act like it." Bobby said. Dean and Castiel nodded and followed Sam and Bobby downstairs for breakfast.

So the Hunters and wolves ate their morning meal and headed on their way. Sam asked the hotel clerk if their was a library, the hotel clerk told him yes and it was behind the general store and post office. Sam thanked him and gestured for Dean to follow him. They got to the library and there was a sign that stated that dogs weren't allowed in.

"Sorry Dean. You'll have to wait here. Or you could explore." Sammy suggested.

"No way Sammy. I'll wait here." Dean said.

"Alright. But if you do go off, howl once so I know." Sam said.

"I will. Now go geek out." Dean teased.

"Jerk." Sam chuckled.

"Bitch." Dean laughed.

Sam went inside and Dean made himself comfortable on the old porch and lightly dozed. He didn't know how long he dozed off for but he awoke when he felt a presence coming towards him and he knew it wasn't Sam.

"Well hello handsome." A voice said. "Who might you be wolf?"

"How do you know I'm a wolf?" Dean asked not trusting the black, gray, and white dog in front of him.

"I can smell it on you. I myself am a pruebred husky. So wolf, got a name? I'm Roxalina, but just call me Roxy." Roxy introduced.

"I'm Dean." He said.

"Good name. So Dean, why are you here? We don't usually see wolves in town." Roxy said.

"My boy is in the library. He's doing research for a paper." Dean lied smoothly.

"That explains the collar." She said.

"What about my collar? What's wrong with me having a boy?" He asked.

"Nothing. I know a few wolves who have humans of their own and are perfectly happy. It's just not really common for a human to own a wolf." She said.

"I'm not owned. I'm a brother." Dean said.

"Aw. How sweet. So Dean? How about I show you around?" Roxy asked.

Dean looked towards the library and sighed. Sam did said he was cool with him going off and exploring. But he didn't want to leave him alone. He shook his head and decided he needed some down time.

"Sure. I'd like that." Dean smiled. He hopped off the porch and howled. He smirked as he could hear Sam smile. The two headed off.

"So what brings you to Nome?" Roxy asked.

"Well, my boy has to do a research paper. On what I don't know." Dean lied.

"So your boy is a high school student?" Roxy asked.

"College. Second year." Dean said.

"Wow. Must be bright. My girl Anna is a musher. She would be in her second year of college, but her father wants her to run in this years race." Roxy sighed.

"And that's not what Anna wants huh?" Dean asked.

"No. She wants to a doctor. Which is awesome! And it would help out our doctor a lot. It's just him and a nurse. We're a tiny town but even a doctor needs back up. Especially since it seems like time keeps repeating itself." Roxy said sadly.

"What? Repeating itself?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Each time a child comes down with diphtheria the doctor runs out of anti-toxin, and has to order more. But when it gets here it's too late. When the child dies time repeats and it starts over." Roxy said. "Sorry that sounds weird."

"No. Roxy I have to tell you something." Dean said.

"Sure, what is it?" Roxy asked.

"Well-" Dean started.

"Dean!"

"That's Sammy. I gotta go." Dean said.

"Sure. I'll see ya later." Roxy said.

"Yeah." Dean said and he bolted.

Dean got back to the library to find Sam on the porch coughing and shivering.

"Sam! Why didn't wait inside where it's warmer?" Dean growled.

"You're not allowed in. Anyway. I found something." Sam gasped.

"Breathe buddy. Just breathe. I found something too." Dean said.

"TImes repeating itself and I think it's time to get out dads journal again." They both said.

"Well let's get cracking." Dean said. "And get you warm."

They headed back to the hotel where Bobby and Cas were waiting for them. They explained everything and got to doing research. They stopped working when Sam had another coughing fit and Dean forced him to bed.

"Here boy. Don't argue." Bobby said handing Sam the thermometer.

Sam looked at Bobby and sighed. He poked the instrument in his mouth and closed his eyes waiting for it to beep. Dean hopped up on the bed and laid down next to his brother. When the thermometer beeped Bobby snatched it before Sam could get it.

"Hmm. 100.1. Not bad, but not good either. You just relax for tonight idjit. We'll do the heavy thinking and such." Bobby said.

"An hour. Gimme an hour and I'll be good." Sam yawned.

"Sure you will." Bobby chuckled.

"Just rest Sam. We can do this. We wouldn't want you to get worse." Cas said.

Sam nodded and within minutes after swallowing some medicine Bobby found in the first aid Father Time left, he was in La La Land. The others smiled sadly. They hated seeing their youngest like this. They got back to work. Cas sat next to Bobby at the table while Dean remained where he was. He curled around Sam when he started to shiver.

"So what could be making time repeat itself?" Cas asked.

"Well it could be-" Bobby started.

**Cliffy! Sorry guys! I had to stop somehwere! **

**Until Next Time! I'm on a journey to find the Ninja Turtles with the Madman in a blue box.**


	3. Sicker than awolf!

**A/N: Goooooooood Evening my Imperial Storm Army! Went on an epic journey with a madman in a bluebox to find the Ninja Turtles. It didn't go so well. Back to business! Nothing like making s'mores over a bon fire on such a loverly night! Yummy yummy! Anywho! When we last left our heroes Dean met Roxy! Whoo! And Sammy sounds like he's getting worse! Oh no! And Bobby may have an answer to the thing that's causing time to repeat! Let's go see what it is!**

**A/N 2: I forgot to mention this in the first chapter (Sorry guys!), Dean is light brown with a few black and white patches, and Castiel is black and white. **

**SnarryMoreidLover-Thank you! I love hearing from you and I'm glad for readers like you. Anyways, read on and find out if they make the team! (I'm not one for spoilers! Lol!)**

**JensenAcklesfanforever-I love me a good hurt or sick Sam fic with over protective Dean! So you're not the only one!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame Gabe! He kept taking my tunes! I need my tunes!**

**Sicker than a...wolf!**

"Well it could be a Time Shifter." Bobby said.

"What's a Time Shifter?" Dean asked still curled around Sam not liking the he was shivering despite how warm it was in the room.

"They're very rare creatures. According to this they hide in random time spots causing one specfic event to repeat." Bobby said.

"How do we find it and kill it?" Castiel asked.

"We lure it out with something that give the time. We kill it by smashing the hourglass it holds, then salt and burn the remains." Bobby said.

"So we just get something that tells time, leave it, and then we can kill it?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much." Bobby said.

"Sounds too easy." Dean said.

"I agree. Is there something else we need to know?" Cas asked.

"Not that I know of but I'll keep looking. In the mean time why don't you two go explore." Bobby said.

"No way. I'm not leaving when Sammy could be getting worse." Dean said.

"Dean he's not going anywhere. I'm right here. Now go, maybe you'll find something." Bobby said opening one of the many books stacked on the table before him.

"But-" Dean started.

"Come on Dean. Let's go see what we can gather. Robert will alert us if Sam gets worse." Cas said.

Dean looked down at his little brother and sighed. He trusted Bobby with his and Sam's life but since they got here Sam was getting sicker and they don't why. He really didn't want to leave but Bobby was right. Maybe they find something they could be missing. He sighed again and hopped off the bed. Before he left he made sure Bobby had meds and such ready for Sammy when he woke up, and the thermometer was within arms reach. Dean went back to Sam's bed and took the blanket in his teeth and pull it to Sam's chin, and he lightly nuzzled his cheek.

"I'll be back soon kiddo." Dean whispered.

He reluctantly followed Cas and the two wolves ventured into town. The two looked around and noticed the large crowd gathered around the blocked off street. They squeezed by a few people and heard the sound of barking and howling. Two people on sleds with a team of dogs came storming down the road. The red haired girl had beaten the older man.

"Dean!" A voice called. A husky came bounding to them. "Hey you!"

"Hey Roxy. Were you in that race?" Dean asked.

"Yup! Though I'm not lead dog. That would be Maddox." Roxy said with a slight growl at the end.

"How come? You're fast." Dean said.

"To be lead, I need to be a year older. I'm only one, the age to be lead is 2." Roxy sighed. "So. Who's your friend?"

"This is Castiel." Dean introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Roxy." Cas said shyly. He still wasn't used to introductions.

"Nice to meet you too." Roxy said.

"Roxy! There you are girl! Oh I see you have friends! Well I'm going to go talk to dad and Tahoe, but you can play with your friends." The girl said. "Bye you. Behave!" And the girl disappeared into the crowd.

"That was Anna. My girl." Roxy said. "Where's your boy? Sammy was it?"

"Yeah, he's working on his paper." Dean lied.

"Right. Well I should go. Tomorrow there's another race. To see the fastest to be on the team to deliver the anti-toxin. No rules appy. Just have to be the fastest." Roxy said.

"Wait. Deliver medicine?" Cas asked.

Roxy nodded. "Tonight someone will come down with diphteria and there won't be any anti-toxin. It'll be up to a team of dogs to go get it and bring it back before the person dies."

"So times repeating itself?" Dean asked.

Roxy nodded. "Yup. I got to go. I hope to you two tomorrow." And with that Roxy headed off.

Dean and Castiel looked at each and booked it, heading back to the hotel hoping it was Sam that was going to get diphteria. They skidded to a stop when shadow blazed by. They high tailed after it and hid when it stopped outside the window to their room at the hotel. Cas snuck away and found an old clock and threw it out in the open. The big black zombie wendigo rake reject looked towards the clock and came up to it picking it up. Castiel lunged and took it down while Dean took the hourglass. The creature got Cas off of it and went after Dean who ran to the beach and used a rock to smash to the hourglass, the creature shreiked and burst into flames.

"Bobby!" The two wolves exclaimed.

"Hey boys. Saw you two chasin' that thing." Bobby said.

"Bobby how's Sammy?" Dean asked anxiously.

Dean didn't wait for an answer, he bolted like a bat out of Hell and jumped through the opened window to their hotel room. He went up to Sams bed and noticed his fever had spiked and he was wheezing for breath.

"Sammy! Sam? Wake up buddy, come on! Sammy!" Dean tried arousing his brother.

Sam's eyes fluttered open. He couldn't focus, his throat felt like it was burning, his cough hurt, and it was hot. He heard his brothers voice calling to him.

"Dean?" He asked weakly.

"Hey Sammy. How do you feel?" Dean asked.

"S'hot." Sam croaked. He doubled over when a couging fit came around.

"Shit! Bobby we need to get him to a doctor now!" Dean said. Even though the creature was gone he felt like Roxy was right and Sam was still in danger.

Doctors office

Bobby paced the floor while Sam lightly snored on the examination table. The doctor came back in and sat down at his desk and sighed.

"How is he doc?" Bobby asked.

"I won't lie Bobby, Sam here has diphtheria and it's bad. He's getting worse and I'm out of anti-toxin." The doctor said sadly.

"How long before you can more?" Bobby asked.

"About a day or two. Hopefully soon." The doctor said. "Now, let's get your boy settled in bed in the other room."

Bobby nodded. He roused Sam long enough to move him into bed in the other room. Once he was settled, Bobby sat in the chair next to him and started wiping the sweat off his face. Bobby sighed. He hoped the medicine got here soon. He wouldn't survive if he lost Sam.

Outside.

Dean ear flatten. He wanted to know how Sam was. It was making him mad that he couldn't be in there with him. He growled angrily.

"Hey Dean. Hey Cas." Roxy said from behind.

Dean just sighed and Cas only had eyes for the young man lying in bed fighting for his life. Roxy went up to them and sat down on the log pile next to Dean and saw the young hunter lying so still.

"What's wrong Dean?" Roxy asked.

"My boy's in there." Dean said softly.

"Oh no. He has diphtheria doesn't he?" Roxy asked.

"I hope not." Dean snarled.

Roxy looked sadly at Dean and thought of something!

"Dean why not enter the race tomorrow?" Roxy asked. "If you enter the race and win you can be on the team that goes get the medicine."

Dean thought about and nodded.

"Fine. I'll enter and win. I'll save my Sammy." Dean said. "What about you Cas? You in?"

"Yes. I want to save Sam as well." Castiel said.

Dean nodded and saw Bobby motioning for him and Cas to come inside.

"We'll see you tomorrow Rox." Dean said.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Roxy said.

Dean and Castiel trotted inside. Dean whined and settled his head next to Sams. He saw Sam getting restless and started humming 'Hey Jude'. He smiled sadly when he calmed down.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I will win that race tomorrow and I will win and I will save you. So you hang in there." Dean said shakily.

"D'n?" Sam slurred. "Lay with me."

"Not the puppy eyes of death!" Dean joked. He smiled when Sam smiled a little. He hopped up on the bed and curled around Sam protectively. "I've got you Sammy. Big brother's here."

Sam sighed contently and let the drugs the doctor gave pull him under once more with the warmth of his brother. He felt warm and safe.

"Get some sleep you two. I'll watch Sam." Bobby said.

"'Kay. Night Bobby." Dean said and joined Sam in sleep.

Castiel didn't really need sleep but sometimes it was useful for restoring energy lost or replenishing his magic. SO he joined the brothers in sleep.

**I hope Dean and Castiel win the race! **

**Until Next Time! *noms on s'mores* nomnomnom**


	4. Race for life

**A/N: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I sowwy! I know I'm late! Not only are my ribs wrecking havoc in my chest, my allergies and sinsuses decided to knock me on me on my ass. The weather here has been going from hot to cold causing my allergies to go haywire. But I feel good enough to update! Tomorrow I'm going to try and update everything else, so if you guys follow any of my other stories keep an eye out for updates. Anyways, let's get going shall we? When we last saw our heroes Sammy came down with diphtheria! NOOO! Now Dean is desperate to save him! Will he win the race and get on the team? Or will he find another way to save Sammy? Let's go find out!**

**SnarryMoreidLover-Welcome my Dear Jedi **

**JensenAcklesfanfoever-Thank you! And you're welcome! I have another Supernatural story, but it is my time writing with the boys and it's good to know I'm doing a good job so far! :) **

**DjinnAtwood-Thank you! I was trying to figure out a name for the creature and "Time Shifter" fit the best. And I know right! Dean's the wolf and Sammy still has the lethal puppy eyes of death! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame my allergies. They're annoying!**

**Race for life**

The next morning came all too soon for the Hunters and Angel. Dean didn't want to leave Sam, but if he was going to save him then he had to run in the race. He looked at his brother and frowned. His Sammy looked worse than last night. He was a deathly pale, his breathing was still wheezy, his fever felt like it rose over night, all in all he looked like death warmed over. Dean sighed. He had to win the race!

"Hang on Sammy. Big brother will fix this. You'll be alright in no time, and we blow this pop stand we'll go back to Bobby's, chill out for a few day, then we'll take my baby and go off on some crazy hunt." He whispered in his brothers ear, he gently nuzzled his cheek. He smiled sadly when he turned his head to his touch.

"D'n." Sammy muttered.

"Shhh. It's alright kiddo. Everything's okay. Get some rest. I'll be back soon." Dean soothed.

"Well then you better get going. The race will start soon." Bobby said coming into the room after having showered.

"Right. Look after him okay." Dean said sternly.

"I know ya idjit. You and Cas get going." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and he and Cas headed to the starting line. Bobby watched them leave and sighed. He looked at his surrogate son and frowned. He looked awful. He took the bowl and cloth and replaced it with fresh cold water and a clean cloth. He began wiping the sweat off Sams cooking forehead.

"Don't you worry son. Dean will find a way to get you better. You just relax and let us take care of things." Bobby said. He looked up when the Doctor came in.

"Good morning Bobby. I see Sam got worse. Let's see what what's going on." The Doctor said.

The Doctor took his thermometer and stuck it in Sams mouth. He tsked when he looked at the reading. 103.4. Poor boy was burning up. He then listened to his lungs. He shook his head. At this rate Sam was going to last much longer.

"How is Doc?" Bobby asked.

"I won't lie to you Bobby. Sam here is getting weaker. His breathing is more labored and his fever spiked. For the fever keep the cool cloth on his forehead and replace every so often, I'll also give him some aspirin, for his breathing I'll put cool towels on his chest to loosen the airways so he can breath. But he really needs the anti toxin. Without it I say he only has a few days." The Doctor said sadly. He turned and left the room to get the stuff he needed.

Bobby looked at Sammy terrified. He knew Dean wouldn't survive if Sam died. Hell, he wouldn't either.

At the race

Dean and Cas took their places at the starting line and looked at their competitors. Maddox the one leading Anna's team yesterday seemed like the sore loser, gloats a lot, and a all around d bag. Roxy wasn't in the race. She went with her owners mother to visit a family friend or something. The other dogs looked too competative or they really didn't care, although there were few that looked like they really cared and wanted to help.

"What are you doing Cas?" Dean asked, as he noticed Cas sniffing around.

"Getting the scent of the others. Just in case." Castiel said.

Dean nodded and mentally prepared himself. He needed to win this. For Sammy. If his Sammy died, he-well he didn't know what he'd do. He'd probably follow Sam into the next life and haunt his ass. Seeing Cas getting himself ready for the run he decided since they were being cautious.

"Christo." He muttered.

He nodded in approval when no demons made themselves known. He turned his focus back to the race and the racers. When the gun sounded he and Cas booked it! Dean looked over at Cas and couldn't believe how fast the angel was! Out of the corner of his eye he Maddox cheating by running others of the course or by trying to hurt them. He growled and turned his attention back to the race.

'Sammy.' Was all he could think about.

He grinned when Cas crossed the finish line first, he was second. He didn't win but at least he'd be on the team.

"That can't be! Wolves can't be in the race!" A person in the crowd said.

"That's right! By default Maddox and the others win." The announcer said.

Dean and Cas snarled! Dean was livid! Cas managed to keep him from killing anyone. The angel forced him away as the dogs laughed and jeered. They took off back to the hospital.

"Hey guys." Bobby greeted. "How'd it go?"

"We lost because we're wolves." Dean snarled.

"What!? How could they even tell?" Bobby asked.

"We do not know. But the dog sled is leaving soon. Dean we have to follow it." Cas said.

"What? Why? I can't leave Sammy now!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean you want to save Sam, here's our chance. We have to go after them. I feel that something will happen and we need to be there." Castiel said calmly.

Dean nodded. He looked at Sammy, and he swore if he got paler you'd be able to see right through him. He walked up to the bed and gently nudged him.

"D'n?" Sam rasped weakly.

"Hey kiddo. How you feeling?" Dean asked softly.

"H hurts. S'hot." Sammy mumbled breathlessly.

"I know buddy. I know. Just hold on for me. I'll fix this. Promise." Dean said.

"Kay." Sam whispered, he collasped into a coughing fit.

Dean winced as his baby brother coughed his lungs out. He watched as Bobby rubbed his back. He growled softly. It should be him taking care of his little brother. It was his job.

"Dean. They're leaving! We have to go now!" Cas exclaimed.

"But-" Dean started but was cut off by a weak raspy voice.

"Go...D De. Go and...b bring...that med'icine...I I'll...be...fine." Sammy breathlessly rasped.

Dean nodded and gently licked his brothers fevered cheek. He hadn't kissed Sam's cheek or forehead when he was sick since he was about 7, but at the moment he didn't care. He and Sam needed the comfort.

"I'm off. Be good for Bobby and get some sleep. Bobby you guard him with your life. I come back and he's dead, I won't be responsible for my actions." Dean said firmly.

"I know ya idjit. Now go!" Bobby said.

Dean nodded and he and Castiel took off like bats out of Hell. Bobby chuckled replaying the last thing Dean said to him. When his Sammy was sick or hurt, you had to watch out for 'Momma Dean'. Bobby shook his head and replaced the cold cloth on Sam forehead. He then readjusted the blankets, and made Sam was comfortable. He then took a book off the nightstand and began reading to the youngest.

"Jacob Marbley was dead to begin with-"

Meanwhile

"Cas! Do you even know where we're going?" Dean asked.

"Yes! I still have their scents! I know exactly where we're going!" Castiel replied.

The two had been running for what felt like hours but was only really twenty minutes. They were very determined to get the medicine and bring it back to Sammy. Dean also had to wonder what was the feeling Cas had? And what was going happen? If it involved Sammy dying there was no way Dean was about that happen! He was snapped out of his thoughts when Cas had stopped.

"Cas wha-" He began.

"Be careful. We're on ice now." He said slowly walking.

They looked behind as they heard a snarling sound. A big old black bear was coming towards them! And they were on ice! The bear took a step and the ice began to crack.

**Oh sheeit! A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens is one of my favorite books! Sorry for the cliffy guys! But the allergy medicine is kicking in, so it's bedtime! Be on the lookout for an update tomorrow! Love you all!**

**Until Next Time! *watches Classic Who* Wow...the 4th Doctor has a long scarf...I want!**


	5. You have the medicine

**A/N: Goooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ughhhh I sowwy! My sinsuses knocked me flat on my ass, but thank you guys for your patience! It's always apperciated! In other news. I know I keep saying my other stories will be updated, they will be updated I just need to sort through some stuff and I'm re writing an old story I wrote back in 2002. Maybe I'll get it published...*sigh* one can dream. Also I worte a letter to Eric Kripke the writer of Supernatural...I'm so nervous about sending it! AHHHH! What do?! Lol! Let's get going shall we? When we last saw our heroes, Sammy got worse! NOOOOOOOO! SAMMY! Dean and Cas didn't make the team but their in pursuit of the medicine! But first, they have a problem...a bear chased them onto ice and it's breaking! Let's see if they make it!**

**JensenAcklesfanforever-All the years of watching Supernatural I noticed Dean has always been a parent to Sammy, not really a father figure, but a mother figure! So yup! Momma Dean! XD**

**SnarryMoreidlover-Cliffies, cliffies everywhere! Lol! Is it weird that I have a love/hate relationship with them? It is sad they didn't make the team...stupid plot bunnies...**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are the fault of my sinsuses!**

**You have the medicine! Now run!**

"Any ideas Cas?" Dean asked not taking his eyes of the big black bear in front of them.

"Yeah. Find an opening, then we run for it." Castiel said calmly.

"Easier said than done." Dean muttered.

"I heard that. Now we have little time to sit here. We need to get going and find the team, Sam's counting on us." Castiel said.

"I know that." Dean said. _'Curse you Cas and your super hearing!'_

Dean scanned up and down and didn't find much of an opening but the small he found should do fine.

"Cas. Found an opening." Dean said gesturing behind them. It was wide open and hardly cracked. If they ran fast enough it would hold their weight long enough for them to get safetly across.

Castiel nodded and tried to think of a distraction. Having one in mind he motioned for Dean to get ready. Once he got the okay that Dean was ready, he picked up a jagged ice chip and threw it the best he could and nailed the bear in the eye. Once the ice hit the big bag of fur they booked it, making it to the other side. It was to see the bear die a horrible way but the oldest Winchester couldn't bring himself to care. Sammy was more important.

"Come Dean. We're not too much farther from the sled team, and I was right. Something happened." Castiel said trotting off.

Dean looked back the way they came and whispered, "Hold on Sammy. Nearly there." And took off with Cas.

Back in town

Sam felt like his skin was sizzling off his bones. He was shivering violently, and his teeth wouldn't stop chattering. He moaned without him knowing. Why was he so cold and hot at the same time. He moaned again hoping his big brother heard him and would bring him comfort.

"Shhh. It's okay Sam. You're alright. We had to cool ya off. Your fever got too high." A voice soothed.

It wasn't Deans, but he reconized it.

"B bobby." He whispered weakly.

"Shh. Your brother will be back. He went to go get the medicine remember?" Bobby asked.

Sam did remember. He told Dean it was okay for him to go get the medicine. He hoped Dean and Castiel were okay. He drifted back to oblivion with that thought on his mind.

Bobby watched as Sam slipped back under. His boy was not doing well at all. His throat was so sore he could barely speak, his fever rose and fell, and his breathing was none the better. All in all Sammy was knocking at Deaths door. Bobby took of his cap and ran a hand through his hair. He hoped Dean and Castiel would return with medicine soon.

Sammy was fading. And fading faster than he liked.

Back in the woods

Castiel led Dean to the sled team where they sat waiting for their leader to make a decision on what to do. But Maddox just sat there with a shocked expression on his face. Maddox didn't know what to do. His master was unconsious, they were lost, and he was freezing.

"What happened?" Castiel asked.

"We were on our way back to town, when a black bear attacked us." One of the other dogs said.

"Our owner hasn't moved since the attack, nor has Maddox." Another said.

Castiel went over to the human and sniffed him. He shook his head. Their owner was dead. He went to check on Maddox and he was catatonic, slowly slipping away. Cas looked over to Dean and Dean nodded in understanding.

"Your master is dead. The bear ripped him to shreds. Your leader here is catatonic and slipping away. There's nothing you can do for them. But the boy back at the hospital is still waiting for the medicine and can't hold on much longer. Now if you want to save him then let's go." Dean said.

The other dogs agreed. There was nothing they could do for their owner nor Maddox. They moved Maddox and laid him down next to the owner. The two could meet in their paradise.

Dean was made leader and Castiel was to navigate their way back home. Since the ice on the lake was gone and they couldn't get back across they had to find another way, and with nightfalling they needed to get a move on. Dean remembered the doctor said he only had a few days. It had been a day, Dean was not going to waste anymore time.

"Okay Cas! Guide us home!" Dean said.

Castiel nodded and they took off.

_'I'm coming Sammy. Don't you dare leave me! I swear I'll follow you and haunt you! Just keep breathing.'_ Dean thought.

The hospital

Bobby had fallen into a light doze. The old timer was exhausted. The doctor finished up checking over Sam for the night and he headed into his office.

Sam lightly moaned. He shivered and then jerked out the nightmare that had consumed him. He couldn't stay awake for long. He glanced at Bobby and then fell back into oblivion. He could've sworn he heard Deans voice telling him to hold on, and if he died he'd follow him and haunt him.

"Dean." He whispered.

Night had fallen, and the clock on the bedside table was ticking softly when earlier it was ticking louder.

**Hmmm...that clock...wonder if it has a link to someone and what will happen if it stops ticking?...hmmmm...Okay y'all only a few chapters left! But maybe there'll be a sequel?**

**Until Next Time! *looks for TARDIS plushie. Sees it front of my dads Cat in the Hat plushie* Oh very funny Dad.**


	6. The clock ticks

**A/N: Goooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Feeling so much better! I hate it when the weather goes from hot to cold back to hot. Really messes with my allergies! Anyways, time for something random! Today I went on a journey with a Madman in blue box in search of the Ninja Turtles...again...it failed...We will find them! Lol! So let's get started shall we? When last saw our heroes, Dean and Castiel found the medicine and are heading home! Which is good because Sammy boy can't hold on much longer! And there's a clock? Wonder what the clock is for? Let's go see!**

**SnarryMoreidLover-My letter is on its way! And it was about nothing special. Just some small talk, and I told him back in 2002 I wrote a story similar to Supernatural. And the clock is connected to something or rather someone...curses you found me! XD**

**JensenAcklesfanforever-Aw! Thank you dove! And sorry! I gotta leave a few cliffies! Makes things more interesting and fun! And I'm glad you love this story! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my fault...Damn you 10th!**

**The clock ticks**

"Cas! You sure this is the right way?" Dean asked.

Since the ice in the lake was gone, they had to take a detour and go around the lake. One of the dogs told them of a trail that leads back to the clearing and then the straight shot to town. Castiel being the angel he was, he scanned the dog to make sure she was right and she was. They were on the right track.

"Yes. We're going the right way!" Castiel said. He stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked coming up from behind him.

"Be careful. The ice beneath us is thin and sharp. I don't want anyone hurt." Castiel said slowly and steadily making his way across the icy trail.

Dean nodded and told the others to be very careful. They slowly moved ahead. Dean started growling when he heard crunching behind him and low growl.

Dean, the other dogs, and Castiel turned around. The big black bear was back! And he wasn't happy!

Castiel snarled. "Take the medicine and go! Sam's running out of time!"

"But Cas-" Dean started.

"Go Dean!" Castiel shouted.

Cas turned the angry bear and attacked it. The two wrestled around when the ground shook. Dean blinked once and saw Cas and the bear go down over the cliff.

"CAS!" Dean exclaimed.

Hospital

The clock on the bedside table was ticking softer than last night and it was skipping ticks, like a heart that was beating to fast, slow, or failing. Bobby had figured out that morning that the clock was connected to Sam. And time was almost up by the sound of it.

Bobby looked at the old clock. There was nothing he could do. If he removed the clock from the room it would cause the youngest pain, if was damaged or broken he would die. All Bobby could do was listen to the soft, skipping ticking noises.

He took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked his surrogate son and could feel tears well up in his eyes. The thought of losing Sam was maddening! But at least he knew he was still alive for now. He wished Sammy would wake up. But Sammy couldn't wake up. He hadn't woken or spoken since the ice bath last night.

"I know yer tired boy. But you have to keep fighting. If not for yourself, then for me and your brother. We love you too much to lose you kiddo. So keep fighting, or Dean and I will haunt you." Bobby whispered.

Bobby grasped Sammys hand held it tightly needing the contact. The ticking clock got a little louder in that moment.

"Dean." Sam whispered, although Bobby didn't hear him, someone else did.

Back with the team

"CAS!" Dean howled.

He heard nothing, saw nothing. Nothing was happening.

"No no no no! Castiel!" Dean howled louder.

Dean waited another minute and snarled. Castiel was gone. He saved them. He gave himself to save them, so Dean could save Sammy. Dean bowed his head and sniffed. He snapped out of it when his brother voice filled his ears.

_Dean_

"Sammy." Dean whipered. "Hang tight kiddo. I'm coming."

Dean looked at the others and gestured to them that they were heading off. The others nodded and followed Dean. They were booking it!

"Where do we go?" Dean asked.

"Keep going straight ahead! We're almost to the clearing! Then it's a straight shot to town!" One of the dogs said.

"Alright! Let's go dogs!" Dean shouted.

Dean picked up his pace when the clearing came into view. He laughed a little and began howling to let Bobby know he was coming.

Hospital

Bobby lifted his head when he heard howling. He ran outside and heard it again. He knew that voice anywhere! It was Dean! They made it! He ran back in and kneeled beside Sams bedside.

"Sammy boy! You hear that son? Dean's back!" Bobby said happily. He looked at his boy and noticed Sam was barley breathing. "Sam?"

Bobby looked towards the clock and heard the ticks were barely audible and were skipping even more. Sams time was up.

The doctor and Dean came rushing in! The doctor had a syringe in hand and injected the anti toxin into Sam.

"There now. Sam will start to show improvment soon." The doctor said, examining Sammy.

He turned and left the two hunters with their youngest. Dean hopped up on the bed and curled protectively around Sam. He had been away from him longer than he liked. He was glad he mad it in time with the anti toxin. A minute later and he would've lost Sammy as well.

"Dean. Where's Cas?" Bobby asked.

Dean sighed. "He, he uh..he went over a cliff with a bear."

"What?" Bobby asked sitting down.

Dean explained the whole thing. Bobby sighed. They lost one and saved the other. He couldn't the angel was taken down by a mere bear. Damn nature. Of all ways for angel to die, that was the most-a howl brought them out of their thoughts.

The two rushed outside and saw a black and white wolf heading their way.

"Cas!" The two exclaimed.

They had their family member back! The went back inside un willing to be away from Sam for long. Dean took back his spot on the bed and the hunters listened to the angel as he told them that when he fell he landed on a ledge and the bear wasn't so lucky. The bear landed on the jagged rocks below.

"Sam. How is he?" Cas asked looking worried.

"He'll be alright now. Doc gave him the anti toxin, said he be himself in no time." Bobby said.

"Wonderful! You stopped the creature and saved your brother! Now my sons. It is time to go home." Father Time said.

"Wait a minute! Sam..will he-" Dean started.

"Samuel will still be ill, but he is cured of diphtheria." Father Time smiled.

He raised his staff and a blinding sent them all into a peaceful oblivion.

**YAY! SAMMY'S BEEN SAVED! One chapter left! Wahh!**

**Until Next Time! *runs around the TARDIS* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	7. Season Finale

**A/N: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm sowwy! I got into a mega fight with my mom and wasn't up for typing...sowwy...Anyways,** **thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and added! Special thanks to SnarryMoreidLover, DjinnAtwood, and JensenAcklesfanforever for sticking with me for the whole thing! I love you guys! You rock! Tomorrow! I will select a random Supernatural fic I have on my story board and will have the first chapter posted! So be on the look out! When we last saw our heroes, Sammy was saved! Thanks to Batman and his trusty sidekick Angelboy! Whoo! Now they're home safe and sound! Let's found out how there doing on tonight's season finale! **

**SnarryMoreidLover-YAY! They going home! WHEEEEEE!**

**JensenAcklesfanforever-Your review made my night! And you're welcome (for the pick me other Supernatural fics coming out soon! You can go to my profile and see what's coming! I think the next I might do is when I turn Sam into a wolf! XD!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own! But I blame Lucifer...He kept messin with me today...Little ass-butt!**

**Season Finale**

_A week later_

"Deeeeeeean! I'm fine now! Can I please go outside? I promise to sit on the porch!" Sammy whined. "De-mmmph!"

Dean ignored his little brother and shoved the thermometer in his mouth. He glanced over at Sam and smirked at the bitch face being aimed his way.

"Tell you what. If your fever is under 100.5, I'll let sit in the garage while I work with Bobby." Dean said.

Sammy sighed and nodded. Ever since they got back 'Momma Dean' had been suffocating him. The first few days he got. His fever rose and fell, and his breathing needed close watching, but when he started getting better Dean was still in full mother hen mode.

The thermometer beeped drawing both brothers out of their thoughts. Dean looked at it and smiled. Sammy's fever had finally broken.

"Well?" Sammy asked nervously.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled.

"Your fever has left the building!" Dean said cheerfully.

Sam smiled and sighed. He was finally better! He honestly thought once or twice that he was going to die in Alaska. When Dean had left to get the medicine and he didn't come back after the first day, he thought something had happened to him and he was going to die, and Dean would blame himself and do something that made him shudder.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm going to shower then we can help Bobby." Sam said slowly getting out of bed.

He was wobbly and was grateful for his brothers help. He got in the shower and sighed. The hot spray felt so good. After a week of being sick in bed, he felt grimy, gritty, dirty, any word in the dictionary that was associated with filth.

After twenty minutes Sam shut off the shower and smiled when he saw clean clothes waiting for him on the counter.

'Momma Dean at it again' He chuckled to himself.

He quickly got dressed and did whatever else he needed and opened the door to find Dean waiting for him. He rolled his eyes but again accepted his help. He was still wobbly from lying in bed for a week.

Dean made sure Sammy was bundled up and situated before turning his attetion to car he and Bobby were servicing. Sam was reading until Castiel showed up and the two started playing Go Fish. One of Sammy's favorite card games.

Everything was alright. Time was back to normal, Sammy was better.

'Yup. Everything's all good.' Dean thought with a grin.

**THE END! NOOOO! Lol! Thanks again you guys! Y'all are awesome!**

**Until The Next Adventure!**


End file.
